La vie est parfois un long fleuve tranquille
by marijuane
Summary: Oneshot. Post poudlard, post guerre, après tant d'évènements est ce que Ginny et Harry sauront se retrouver? HPGW et RWHG. Cadeau pour Alexiadrake sur hpvalentin.


_Fic écrite dans le cadre de l'échange de hpvalentin sur Livejournal pour Alexia Drake. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai écris de meilleur, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira!_

Titre: La vie est parfois un long fleuve tranquille.

Pairing: Harry / Ginny, et en supplément un peu de Ron / Hermione

Rating: euuuh… un petit PG-13? #

Nombre de mots: 1871 mots

Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR, pas à moi, je n'ai fait que lui emprunter ses personnages le temps de cette fic.

o.

Avertissements: ceci est une fic **hétéro**. Fans de yaoi, vous serez déçus! (et je me fais rire toute seule, c'est pitoyable…)

o.

o.

Ginny marchait d'un bon pas, pressée de rentrer chez elle après cette dure journée de travail. Si ses frères lui avaient posé la question à ce moment là, elle aurait admis sans mal que le fait d'habiter si près du magasin avait, effectivement, ses avantages : elle était bien trop fatiguée pour transplaner, elle aurait risquer de perdre un membre en cours de route!

Heureusement donc, que ses frères lui avaient trouvé un appartement à proximité du Chemin de Traverse, lui permettant ainsi de faire fonctionner ses jambes pour rentrer chez elle.

Mais d'un autre côté, si ses frères ne la confondaient pas avec un elfe de maison en lui donnant autant de travail, elle ne serait pas si épuisée, donc tout était de leur faute! Nah!

Quand elle avait accepté ce poste dans la boutique de Fred et Georges, elle ne se doutait pas que les choses se passeraient ainsi.

Elle était en charge des relations commerciales et depuis quelques temps, de nombreuses enseignes étrangères s'intéressaient aux produits de Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux, par conséquent, elle passait la grande majorité de son temps tête dans la cheminée, se faisant propulser par Cheminette aux quatre coins du monde. Ces frères pouvaient bien en rire, mais à force ça lui filait mal au crâne, sans parler des problèmes inhérents aux différences de langue.

Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, la majorité du temps ces interlocuteurs faisaient de grands efforts pour parler anglais, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient compréhensibles pour autant… Elle espérait fort qu'un de ses jours Hermione, qui travaillait au service de recherche du Ministère, inventerait un sortilège de traduction efficace. A vrai dire, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi personne ne s'était encore penché sur la question! Ça ne favorisait vraiment pas la communication et l'entente internationale!

Ginny sortit de ses réflexion à la vue de son immeuble, et soupira de bien être, savourant d'avance l'excellente soirée à venir : un bain chaud avec beaucoup, beaucoup de mousse et un tête à tête avec son oreiller. Vraiment que demander de plus?

A peine rentrée, elle se fit un plaisir de jeter ses chaussures au sol, et bien en vrac s'il vous plait. Elle avait une certaine dose d'énervement à évacuer, et après tout il valait mieux que ce soit ses chaussures qui subissent…

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'eût pas le temps de s'installer, que déjà on la dérangeait en frappant à la porte.

Bordel, il était près de 21 heures, qui osait venir la déranger si tard?!

Elle ouvrit la porte comme une furie, prête à invectiver le malheureux qui venait saboter ses projets de calme et de détente, mais s'arrêta net en reconnaissant la personne à sa porte.

- Harry? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas libre ce soir? Demanda la rouquine, surprise.

- Ginny, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite! Hermione est en plein travail!! S'exclama Harry, sans s'embarrasser d'un bonjour.

- De quoi, de que? Fit Ginny, pas vraiment sûre de comprendre de quoi Harry parlait.

- Elle est en train d'accoucher!! Vite, il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital! Ron est au bord de la crise de nerfs! Dit Harry en se tordant les mains.

Ginny s'abstient de faire remarquer que Ron n'était visiblement pas le seul au bord de la crise de nerfs, et attrapa manteau et chaussures.

o.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se paaaaaasse? Ça fait 1 heure qu'elle est là-dedans, tu crois qu'elle va bien?! Demanda Ron à sa petite sœur, qui ne risquait pas d'en savoir plus que lui, car attendant elle aussi des nouvelles. Elle avait tenté d'intercepter un membre du personnel mais sans succès… Le service de maternité sorcier était apparemment en pleine effervescence, à croire que toutes les femmes enceintes de la ville avaient décidé d'accoucher en même temps.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, et plutôt que de s'angoisser à propos d'Hermione, Ginny avait préféré admirer à quel point son frère manquait totalement de self-control dès qu'il s'agissait de sa petite femme chérie. Il faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, apparemment incapable de rester tranquille. Lorsque Ginny ou Harry, à qui ils donnaient le tournis, lui demandaient de s'asseoir un peu, il était debout à nouveau au bout de 30 secs maximum.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas demandé à l'accompagner en salle d'accouchement, je suis sûre que les Médicomages auraient accepté! Finit par lui dire Ginny.

A cette idée, aussi bien Harry que Ron prirent une couleur légèrement verdâtre. Tssss! Vraiment les hommes! On penserait qu'ils ont un peu évolué avec l'avènement de la société moderne, mais en fait pas du tout. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de choquant à voir une femme accoucher? C'était beau le miracle de la vie!

Ginny tenta de secouer les mentalités rétrogrades des deux hommes, mais en vain. Tant pis pour eux, qu'ils restent donc à l'ère du Néandertal!

Finalement, après deux heures d'attente, on les fit chercher, et Ron put assommer d'autres personnes de questions, et cette fois-ci avoir des réponses.

Oui, la jeune maman allait bien, et le bébé se portait comme un charme. Qu'il vienne donc admirer sa petite fille et embrasser sa femme!

o.

- Elle est drôlement mignonne quand même…

- Bien entendu, c'est ma nièce!

Ginny ne pouvait que sourire devant l'expression rêveuse de Harry à la sortie de la maternité. C'est sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des bébés, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi touché en voyant la petite Emma.

- Dis, ça ne te dirait pas?

- Quoi donc?

- Ben qu'on fasse un bébé…

Ginny manqua en tomber à la renverse en pleine rue. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne s'attendait vraiment, mais _vraiment_ pas à ça!

- Ce n'est pas toi qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre notre relation trop au sérieux et vivre au jour le jour? Qu'on était jeune, et que tu ne te sentais pas encore capable de t'engager, surtout si vite après la guerre contre Voldemort… Commença à énumérer Ginny.

- Oui, je sais! L'interrompit Harry. Je me rappelle ce que je t'ai dit, et je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine en gardant mes distances ces derniers mois, mais je sais aussi que je t'aime, et je crois qu'on serait heureux ensemble…

Harry s'arrêta là, visiblement sans savoir qu'on dire de plus pour convaincre la jeune sorcière.

Ginny quant à elle, oscillait entre divers sentiments. Elle était heureuse, très heureuse même, qu'Harry se déclare, mais elle trouvait ça un peu subit, et se demandait si elle devait vraiment le prendre au sérieux, ou mettre cette discussion sur le compte du contre coup de l'accouchement d'Hermione.

Et puis bon, même s'il était sérieux, ils n'allaient pas faire un bébé là tout de suite quand même! Il faudrait qu'ils emménagent ensemble, voir s'ils se supportaient plus de deux jours (les quelques vacances en amoureux qu'ils avaient eu ne constituant pas un bon test à ses yeux), que Harry se décide à trouver un travail au lieu de vivre de ses rentes,… En bref un bébé alors que leur vie n'était pas stable, ça ne lui paraissait pas une bonne idée.

Voyant qu'Harry prennait un air de plus en plus anxieux, Ginny lui sourit.

- C'est à négocier! A toi de me convaincre…

o.

Ginny fut réveillée par des coups à la porte et s'extirpant des bras de Harry, sortit du lit. Vraiment pas réveillée, elle se cogna le pied sur le chambranle de la porte, et ne put que clopiner en direction de l'entrée. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien pensé à enfiler quelque chose au passage (manquerait plus qu'elle se montre toute nue!) et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- Salut sœurette! S'exclamèrent en chœur les jumeaux.

- Jour. Voulez quoi? Marmonna Ginny.

- Et bien, il est bientôt 10 heures et ne voyant pas notre très chère sœur adorée et employée modèle se présenter au travail ce matin, nous nous sommes inquiétés!

- Alors ni une, ni deux, nous avons demandé à nos assistants de tenir la boutique, et sommes venus voir ce qui t'arrivait petite sœur… Et tu remarqueras l'effort que nous avons fait en transplanant à ta porte plutôt que directement dans ton salon!

- Dites plutôt que vous ne vous êtes pas remis de la scène de la dernière fois… Fit Ginny, narquoise.

- Et bien, c'est sûr que nous préférons éviter de surprendre notre sœur dans le plus simple appareil en compagnie de son petit copain! Une fois à suffit… Grimaça Georges.

Tout en riant, Ginny fit entrer ses frères et leur demanda de préparer le petit déjeuner pendant qu'elle s'habillait.

Au passage, elle tenta de réveiller Harry, mais celui-ci avait, comme d'habitude, le sommeil très lourd. Bah! Il se réveillerait tout seul quand il aurait assez dormi! Et puis après tout, il n'avait pas à se soucier d'horaires, lui…

Elle rejoignit ses frères dans la cuisine et se servit un café bien fort. Elle regarda ses frères s'amuser à préparer des œufs de toutes les manières possibles. OK, avec la magie c'était facile de cuisiner, mais quand même ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin. De vrais gosses vraiment!

Entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle se détourna du spectacle des jumeaux rivalisant de bêtises avec leurs sorts ménagers et jeta un œil par dessus son épaule. Et éclata de rire.

Fred et Georges évidemment regardèrent à leur tour, mais eux ne furent pas vraiment ravis.

- Mince, mais ça vous arrive de porter des fringues ici?!!

- Harry qu'est ce que tu fous tout nu dans la cuisine? Et dans cet état en plus!!

Pivoine, le pauvre Harry fit demi tour illico presto pour se cacher dans la chambre. Ginny, hilare, écouta les au-revoirs de ses frères . Z'étaient bien prude tout d'un coup! En tant que joueurs de Quidditch, ils avaient dû en voir d'autres dans les vestiaires… Et puis quant à son « état », ce n'était pas sa faute, et puis d'abord, l'érection matinale, c'était signe de bonne santé!

- Euh, non mais ça va, on a pas besoin d'un cours d'anatomie, on sait comment ça marche!

- Et puis on est pas choqué, mais voir des hommes tout nus, c'est pas notre truc. Par contre si tu as des amiEs avec le même genre de tendances exhibitionnistes, n'hésitent pas à leur donner notre numéro de cheminette.

- On sera ravi de les rencontrer et plus si affinités…

Sur un clin d'œil synchro, les jumeaux transplanèrent, non sans lui avoir rappelé de se dépêcher de venir travailler.

Ginny soupira en souriant. Sacrés Fred et Georges!

Il faudrait qu'elle pense à les prévenir qu'elle emménageait avec Harry, et surtout réclamer des jours de congé pour pouvoir se préparer un petit nid douillet. Qu'elle avait hâte d'y être!

Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Harry que l'incident du jour n'était pas la fin du monde, et que bien sûr que si il serait capable de regarder les jumeaux dans les yeux quand ils les reverraient, et que maintenant il fallait sortir, trouver un appartement et un job, allez zou!

Mouais, pas de la tarte ça…

Fin.


End file.
